the night shift
by Neo-Zero1
Summary: A spin off on nadesico. (Not seen that many episodes so its my own version.)


Night Shift. By Colin Watts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Most of the characters are from various animes and are the property of their respected owners. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Now that all the formalities are over with, let me thank you for reading this fic. It's not the best fic in the world but I'll try to make it as good as possible.  
  
Review pls. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- Authors note: - Let me have a chance to set the scene first. it has been three years since the last war and society was slowly rebuilding itself.  
  
Most of the government was back on its feet, then hospitals, and then schools came to be fixed.  
  
Most of everybody had accepted that the war had ended, others said that they'd be back to finish the job. But most other gossip was just hearsay.  
  
Now that you caught up with the rest of what's happened let me continue with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Chapter 1.the accident.  
  
It was an unusual hot day and the pupils of Kawanagi district school had decided to have their class outside.  
  
But one boy was not keen on sitting still. For some reason, Simon was too nervous to work. For some strange reason he new something was going to happen.  
  
"Simon. Sit still and stop fijiting." said the teacher shouting at the boy. "Sorry miss." He said and turned to face the rest of the class who were looking and giggling at him. "Alright, Nuffs enough lets get back to our." she said, but when she was about to finish her sentence a large whistling sound was heard from over head. "EVERYONE DOWN!!" screamed Simon. Everybody took his advice and duck and as they did the north side of the school exploded. After the aftermath the teacher went up to Simon and asked him some questions. "How'd you know that was coming? It must have been at least 30 seconds before we could see the attack." Said the teacher rather puzzled. "I don't that's the problem. I just saw a picture in my head of the school suddenly exploding." Simon now had a puzzled look. "Well that's some gift anyway. We could have been seriously hurt if you hadn't have shouted out." Replied the teacher with a smile on her face. "Hey I think Shiji's coming over." She said. Looking behind him Simon could see one of his friends running too him. "Hey wait up..." he said. As he stopped to catch his breath then carried on running. Simon was looking slightly puzzled. Even though he saved all his friends with his 'gift', all his friends were acting normally. Usually when something as weird as this happens, kids would flock around the hero or something like that. He just shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "Hey Shinji. Aren't you a bit too unfit for that?" he said trying not to laugh at the state of his friend. "You.cheeky.bugger.you.try.running.that.fast." he said trying to catch his breath while he's talking. Suddenly the sky turned black and it started to rain heavenly. "This came on all of a sudden. Bit strange isn't it." Said Shinji looking up at the sky. "Miss.will you give permission for the class to leave early?" said Simon in a slightly worried tone. "Well. Since what has happened over the day's events I suppose so. Class dismissed." Replied the teacher. As Simon was walking home the wind started to pick up at great speed. "I'm starting to get that feeling again." He said trying to fight his way home. Suddenly a wild gust swept him off his feet. His head hit a nearby lamp post and he was knocked unconscious. When Simon awoke his head still hurt, but was all bandaged. He looked around to find that he was in a small room. Like a hut of some kind. He was laid on a bed made of what looked like hay and feathers, and there was a girl who was asleep in the corner. He also noticed that he was naked from the waist up. He put on his jacket and decided to look around outside. He was amazed when he got there. The sky was blue yet it was obviously night. He looked up and nearly fell unconscious again. "S.Seven moons?!" he said trying to grab his breath. "Hey what are you doing up? You need to rest." Said a voice from behind him. Simon looked around to see the girl wiping the seep out of her eyes. "W.Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?" Said Simon trying to get his head straight. "Well where to start. My name is Fina. You're on the planet Rodan, and I'm not quite sure how you got here." Said the girl as she "Well.that helps." He said  
  
What will Simon do now?  
  
Why was he brought here?  
  
What can he do to get home?  
  
Find out next episode.  
  
Reviews please. Thank you for reading and only a while to the next. 


End file.
